The Bronze Bow: Love Prevails
by Ender's Girl
Summary: Life after the book for Daniel, Thacia, Joel, and Leah. ONE SHOT.


Daniel woke up and slowly got out of his bed, knowing that it would be the last time he slept in this room. He put on his suit which he had finally bought after months of saving the money for it, and looked at himself in the long mirror on the wall. His eyes were no longer filled with hatred, but instead were filled with love. What used to be his weakness was now his strength.

Daniel heard footsteps. He turned to see Leah standing a few feet behind him, smiling his mother's warm smile. Leah had gotten better after Jesus had healed her. Though the demons had left her when Jesus had healed her, she was still reluctant when it came to going out. She was still fearful.

Leah walked up to Daniel and buttoned up the suit for him. "I bet Thacia is jumping for joy right now." Leah commented, making Daniel smile. He got a loaf of bread from the cupboard, not wanting to eat too much for the big day. As they ate their breakfast and talked about the wedding, for which that was why Daniel was so dressed up, he couldn't help but wonder if Leah would come. Daniel had asked her a few months before about it, but Leah had never answered. He knew that she would be ecstatic about going to her best friend and brother's wedding, if only she wasn't afraid of what was outside the door to their home. they kept talking anyway about The home that Thacia and Daniel would call home, which was right down the street. It was big, but not as big as the home Thacia lived in before. It was grand, but cozy and comfortable.

As Daniel finished his food, Leah abruptly got up and closed the door to her room. A few minutes later, she stepped out with the blue dress she had made before in the cloth that Daniel had bought her, her long blond hair flowing down to her shoulders. "I think..." she began, "I think I can go out today."

Daniel looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Of course, how else would I be able to visit you and Thace?" she said defiantly. Daniel got up and slowly opened the door for her. She looked at it with fear, but quickly changed her look to one with defiance. She walked slowly to the door, never keeping her eyes off of it. She heard a noise from outside and hesitated, but kept going on. She whispered over and over, "God is my shepherd and my shield."

Daniel watched her as she stopped right in front of the door. Leah looked at him, and then looked back at the ground in front of her. Ever so slowly, she stepped out of the house and took in a deep breath of air. She was free of everything now. Daniel smiled. "You did it, Leah." he said. Leah nodded. "Let's go. You don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?"

People greeted Daniel left and right as well as Leah, who they hadn't seen in years. She wasn't used to them, and usually just smiled, sometimes she greeted back. They walked over to the garden of the town in which Daniel and Thacia were getting married. Joel walked up to Leah and Daniel. "Hey Leah! I didn't know you were coming! " Joel said. "Why wouldn't I?" She said, a bit nervously. David looked at her oddly, as she was never nervous around Joel, but ignored her. "Where's Thace?" he asked, looking around. "She's still getting ready with her friends. You'll see her when she walks down the aisle."

The boys greeted Daniel too, and Daniel started to speak of Jesus and of his miracles. Most were firm believers of Jesus being the messiah, but some were doubtful, as they still had the same hate that Daniel once had. Others greeted Daniel as well, and congratulated him. Leah was talking to Joel about how excited Thacia told her she was, and Joel was surprised that she was talking so much. "Do you talk this much with Daniel?" He asked politely. "Not really, its just that I barely ever talk to you, so now there is much more to talk about." she said. "Maybe I should come by your house more often then." he answered. Leah blushed. "Maybe."

The wedding was now beginning, and Daniel was standing in the front of the garden next to the rabbi. music started playing from a harp as Thacia walked down toward Daniel. Her dress was white and flowed down to the ground. her hair was down, her eyes glittering in the sunshine. She walked up to Daniel, who was in awe of her beauty.

After the rabbi was finished reading from the Torah, Daniel kissed his bride, and they walked down the aisle together as everyone, including Leah, who was having fun now, threw rice at them. The feast was grand. and everyone ate contently. Thacia turned toward Daniel. "We are married now." She said. "Yeah, it's a good feeling, isn't it?" Daniel said. "Yeah." she answered. She kissed him on the cheek.

After the banquet, Daniel and Thacia walked over to their house as Joel walked Leah to hers. Daniel asked her, "Are you happy?" She smiled. "Of course I am. God gave me you."

* * *

**I don't know if there is going to be another chapter, but if there is it will be on Daniel, Leah, Joel, and Thacia for sure.  
**


End file.
